N-Force
N-Force: Creation A Documentary made by BeastlyMas89 You may be asking, what the hell is the N-Force? Well this is the right place to look. I’d advise you to get ready because this will probably be a bunch of crap put in together in a jumble of words. The N-Force was made by the maker of Pimiento Frejoles. BeastlyMas89. As cringey this damn name is, I’d wish to change it. Anyways, the N-Force is actually the Noob-Force, where a bunch of people who dress up with Noobs, play Devil Beater. This group is going to turn out to be something good. I have no clue, but it’s already made somewhat of an appearance. So if you’re reading this right now, feel free to join. We are always taking members. THIS GROUP WAS FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES. In the beginning. It started out when me and another kid named thunderwinds, were talking on a server and I forgot who came up with the idea, but I’m going to say both of us came up with the idea to make a group for Devil Beater. We have no clue what the absolute f*ck we were doing. I made the group and went from server to server asking people to join, which they did. The group did die off, because I was gone for a month or two, trying to catch up on school. It was sad to see it die, but here I am trying to revive it. It’s actually becoming something I never thought it would be, and I see it as becoming something great in the future. Characters are being made for this group, which blows my mind. I’m trying to make this group be noticed, because I see a little bit of potential in this. I’m hoping that it turns out good again. As you know, Jamar Mario has created a new element called Neuling. Coming up with these new things would be impossible for me to do. I’m hoping that you guys show an interest into this. I really do. Thank you for reading. -BeastlyMas89 N-Force: Purpose As you may have noticied, a crescent number of N-Force members are starting to appear and more are upcoming. What is it? As stated above, it is a Roblox group. But i'm talking lore-wise. =Lore-Zone= The N-Force is a large faction founded by Mr.Wise and other unkown member, belived to be missing. It is composed of hundreads and hundreads of noobs, most of them are slav- i mean, servants with total free-will. However, most of them are usele- i mean, too weak to use in battle. The ones that matter will be mentioned later. The N-Force, or better, Noob Force's purpose is keeping the noob species under their contr- i mean, safe. They have lots of ways of doing this: killing, taking as hostage, kidnapping... They are hostile to any faction that goes against the noob species and extremely friendly for those who are willing to help them. N-Force: Powers As already explained, the N-Force's principal element is Neuling. It's a very powerful element. Neuling users can be extremely dangerous when fought together, but one can be easily beaten when fought alone. N-Force high ranks are an exception to this, as they have extreme skill with their weapons. Even Sir Nybegynder, a complete support, has absurd skill with his hammer and should be not underestimated because his low speed. Surely, all of them have weaknesses, but one of them not yet seen has been mentioned to be so powerful, he could beat the entire N-Force at once, ''alone. ''Little information is known about that individual, but witnesses have reported that he has a abnormally big head and an endless smile, as a arrow pierces his neck. Said person hasn't been seen yet, but it was confirmed by Mr.Wise that is he is their secret weapon and member of the main team of the N-Force (hence why they're almost always seen with 6 members). N-Force: Overral Overral, the N-Force is a very big and powerful faction that shouldn't be underestimated. They are capable of large feats and also by their fast work. Category:N-Force